


战争时期的爱情

by Eslean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 战损车, 浴室play, 男性视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslean/pseuds/Eslean
Summary: 一辆战损车。男性视角浴室play
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	战争时期的爱情

因为风将门吹开了。

弗雷德不是故意偷看的。但浴室的门被风吹开大半，从卧室门口可以将里面看得一清二楚。于是他看到了。

阿莱克斯站在镜子前面，黑发凌乱地在脑后盘了一个髻，没有穿裤子，随意套了一件他的T恤衫，太大了，下摆遮住腿根，动作时隐约勾勒出漂亮丰满的臀型。弗雷德吞咽了一下。外头一定是个大晴天，因为她整个人都沐浴在明亮柔和的日光中，大腿和手臂上的皮肤泛着一层光晕。他靠在门框上，感觉心脏也被阳光浸润了，微笑着欣赏这一幕。

然后阿莱克斯将上衣撩起来，露出腰际一道刚刚愈合的、有点增生了的疤痕。他的心向下一沉。弗雷德记得它向外大口吐出鲜血和生命的场景，记得自己用手徒劳地想要将它堵上，然而鲜血仍从他指缝里渗出，从他眼睛里。等到止血咒起效的时，他已经看不出自己双手的颜色，血从垂下的指尖滴在地上，就好像那是他自己的血。疤痕现在看起来相当无害，紧闭着，似乎仅仅是造物主无心添上的一笔。阿莱克斯用手小心地去触摸那道长长的，几乎斜贯她腰侧的伤疤，又用另一只手去摸自己手臂上的伤痕，然后侧过身，去看肩头的一道。她低着头，弗雷德看不清她的表情。

他不知道她这么在意这个。他不自在地抱起双臂。他自己从来不在意她身上的伤疤，他会心疼，但他并不觉得它们碍眼，是他太粗心了，应该经常告诉她“你很美”的。他连安慰的话都想好了。然后镜子里的她突然笑起来，手指划过那道伤疤，半仰着头，那样骄傲，那样神采飞扬——

回过神来时他已经在吻她了。因为，你怎么可能不去吻她呢？

他先是从后面吻她，撩起T恤搂着她的腰，将她拉向自己，手掌贴在赤裸的皮肤上，贴在那道疤痕上摩挲着。他吻她肩头的那道伤疤，然后顺着肩线一路向上直到两唇相接。阿莱克斯伸手抚摸他的侧脸，手指插入他的发间，温柔地回吻他，在他将手向上移去托住乳房揉捏时断开这个吻，侧过头去，眯着眼，半张着嘴发出无声的呻吟，向后仰着靠在他身上。弗雷德趁着这个机会用鼻尖和唇轻轻磨蹭她的颈侧、耳廓，偶尔印下一两个撩拨的轻吻，一触即离，温热的鼻息却比吻还要磨人。他感觉对方在自己怀里一点点瘫软下去。

“去卧室？还是你要在这里？”阿莱克斯哑着嗓子问，带着笑意，显然是无法再忽视顶在自己身后的东西，坏心眼地故意用臀部去蹭他。

弗雷德重重地喘息一声，按住她不让她乱动，又在她脖子上惩罚性地咬了一口。他伸手压了压洗手台，说：“我真希望这玩意儿够结实。”  
接着不等阿莱克斯有机会发表任何聪明的看法，他把她转过来，握着她的腿根和臀部轻而易举地将她托举起来，放到洗手台上，然后脱掉自己的上衣，露出赤裸的上半身。他将阿莱克斯身上的衣物也褪下来，和自己那件一起垫在她身后。后者顺从地、懒洋洋地举起双臂，任由他将那件过大的T恤衫从自己身上脱下来，像只伸懒腰的猫。

“多绅士呀。”阿莱克斯调侃道。

她伸出腿来环住他腰间，把他拉到自己身前，双臂揽着他的脖子，倾身将乳房贴在他的胸膛上。然后她吻他，慵懒地、散漫地、色情地吻他。比起吻更像是被某种小兽玩闹一般地舔咬着，用上舌头和牙齿。弗雷德由着她胡来，手顺着她的大腿摸上去，探进她腿间，那一小片布料已经被浸湿了。他伸手隔着布料轻轻按了一下，将对方急促的喘息用吻封住，然后他顺着缝隙将手指探进去，紧窄、湿热，但顺畅无阻。他按压起来，听见对方倒抽一口气，发出细碎的呜咽，仰起脖子，圈在腰上的腿绷得紧紧的。他亲吻对方映着日光的漂亮颈线，一边将第二根手指插进去，一起按压着，又用拇指去按摩敏感的内核，迷恋地看着她脸上那种愉悦的、失神的表情，睫毛在眼睑上投下的颤抖的阴影，然后想，这都是因为他，每一声喘息是为他，每一次呻吟是为他，每一个难耐的吻是为他，每一句破碎的“是的，求你”是为他，这样的认知让他有一种难以言喻的满足感，几乎令人丧失理智。

他的动作停顿了一下，因为这时阿莱克斯将他握住了，呻吟的变成了他，随着对方每一次的上下动作无意识地呢喃着对方的名字，手指顺着对方的节奏在她体内进出，一手揉搓着她的臀，将手指陷进那适量的肌肉和脂肪中。亲吻变得杂乱无章，呼吸变得无足轻重。

“可以了，”在某一刻她说，用失了焦的眼睛看着他，然后又凑到他耳边——就好像她的存在本身还不足以杀死他一样——她用鼻尖摩挲他的耳廓，分不清是在喘息还是在低语，哀求着。

“想要你进来，想要你操我。”

弗雷德立刻吻住她，把任何她接下来要说的话都堵在对方嘴里，因为梅林在上他真的不想射在裤子里。他一边吻她一边将她下身的那一小片布料拽下来，玫瑰红顺着小腿掉在浴室的地砖上，然后飞快的将自己的也脱下来，踢到一边。

进入的一瞬间他们都满足地发出一声叹息。和另一个人完美契合的感觉太好了。有那么一会儿他们只是看着对方。阿莱克斯抬起手去触碰他的脸，额头，眉眼，颧骨，脸颊，唇峰，下巴，喉结。她看着他，就好像这是她第一次打量他。他捉住她的手，一边注视着她的眼睛一边去亲吻她的手背，指节，然后张开嘴，吞进两个指节，用温热的口腔包裹起来，舌尖贴着对方的指腹，描摹着上面的纹路。

然后他开始动作。一开始只是小幅度的进出，但很快阿莱克斯就用腿将他环得更紧，按着他的嘴唇去舔他，手指上还有透明的唾液，难耐地小声求他快一点、再用力一点。他照做了，握着对方的臀腰，开始整根地没入，然后抽出，再进入，动作越来越快。阿莱克斯撑着身下的洗手池，后背反弓着，将整个人打开。弗雷德低下头在每一次进出时去吻她肩头和胸口的伤疤，用手抚摸唇舌触及不到的那些，呢喃着语无伦次地告诉她她有多美，多性感，告诉她他爱她。阿莱克斯只是呻吟着，喘息着，在快感变得难以承受时小声地呜咽，然后喊他的名字，就好像那是一句祈祷。

他进得一次比一次深，一次比一次快，阿莱克斯快要窒息一般地急促地喘息起来，撑着台面的手开始打滑，只能攀着弗雷德的肩膀，像是落水的人攀着唯一的浮木。弗雷德最后一次没入她，然后他们同时高潮，他把自己深深埋在她体内，紧窄的甬道颤抖着收缩起来，阿莱克斯发出一声介乎于抽泣和尖叫之间的声音，脚尖紧绷着。

一瞬间他们似乎只能听到对方的心跳和呼吸。阳光透过轻薄的纱帘打进来，照在两具交缠的躯体上。薄汗顺着皮肤缓缓地淌下来，从一具躯体滴落在另一具上，从一道伤疤滴落在另一道上。

这就是战争时期的爱情了。

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快乐！


End file.
